just Visiting
by Starfiction
Summary: just an idea I had. A Nox with Fairy powers on her way trough the Universe. I will update this Story once in a while.


I do not own Avatar, Winx Club or Stargate.

It was a beautiful day at summer when a 14 year old girl that was living in a cloaked City floating above a nearly untouched forest was asked to meet the council of the elders in this City.

She knew that this would probably change her live as she was never like the others, of course she had those natural powers like everyone among her people like telepathy, telekinesis, the possibility to cloak and heal almost every wound even deadly ones. She also looked like everyone else with her pale violet Skin and the blond hair with blue and purple streaks and she also had the same Wings they could hide in their back. Still there was something that divided her from the other Nox as she could not only cloak as in nobody could see or touch her, but also as pretending to be a member of a complete different Species while nobody could tell the difference if something was real or a holographic image she projected into the Air. Those were her other powers, as well as manipulating everything living, she had managed to somehow grew small Wings at will she could much easier fly with at low speeds as with her natural ones.

About twenty minutes later everything went as expected, this meeting had changed her live as she now was about to leave her home, this planet, her family searching for a place called Alfea on a planet called Magix. She had learned that there were others like her before and some of them had returned, at least for short visits telling them about this place and that they learned how to control their abilities and extend them there, but no one ever left a Gate-address so she had to search for this place.

After she had said goodbye to her family and friends she went to the Gate dialing the first address that came to her mind. She had a list with known addresses and with this a good number of Planets not to check out because if this place was on one of them they would know. After traveling a few weeks she couldn't shake of the feeling that by looking at a star she could feel if there is a breathable atmosphere or not, she even tested it looking at some stars she knew there were planets with atmosphere and a gate. About a week later it then suddenly happened, while flying with all her Wings because it was easier to use the wind then she looked at a star she had this certain feeling about and tried to figure out if there could be a gate or another way to get there. Then her Wings lit up in a shiny blue and somehow she raised a protective shield around her as a hyperspace-window opened right in front of her leaving her no chance than to fly trough. She was really amazed by what was happening, the shield allowing her to survive in space, while she was in hyperspace she could control where she was going by slight movements of her wings, sensing breathable atmospheres all the time and when she finally reached one she just dropped out of hyperspace as it was something normal but was very tired after this trip, it had drained almost all her power. She did this for almost two years adding every planet she went to to a map she had started to divide those planets she had already visited from those she yet had to visit as well as for possible jump routes from one planet to another that wasn't in her reach for a normal jump as she couldn't last in hyperspace for ever.

This time she jumped out of hyperspace on a planet with a large wood only interrupted by a large modern looking city, a castle with towers that reminded her of the Nox cities, a dark looking but quite impressive tower and a building that almost looked like a mushroom floating in the air.

As always she landed cloaked near the place that took her interest to find out as much as possible about this place and she didn't believe what she was hearing when the name of the place was mentioned. „Alfea", she finally found the place she was looking for so long so happy about this she even forgot to maintain her cloak causing everyone around her to seek for a hiding when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Five years later again it was time to leave this place, yet she was always welcome as well as on so many other worlds who she had found friends from she wanted to get home and also complete her map of this galaxy first of all with a more direct Route between Magix and her Homeworld making it easier to find this place for whoever has to find it in the future. With this goal she always jumped to planets in the direction of her Homeworld when after the fifth jump something attracted her.

A flying animal, with no Wings at all with an arrow on its back and four kids traveling on it with one of the kids also having blue arrows on his head, hands and legs. Cloaked she soared above them just listening their conversations and in the evening she watched their training near the camp they had set up. She learned much about this world, there were four nations, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation. In each of this four nations most of the people living there could control the Element mentioned in the Name of the nation they lived in and only this boy with the Arrows, Aang, was something special as he could control all of the Elements, well theoretically as he still had to learn. He had to learn quick because he was the only hope for peace this world had left after the Fire Nation had started a War almost hundred years ago destroying everything in their way to control this world, even wiping out all of the Air Nomads so Aang was the last of them alive.

Ahesia felt that she should help them, but she was about 7 years older than the others in the group and as they seemed to be a bit paranoid about strangers, especially this guy, Socca, it would be hard to join their group and so she decided the best attempt, at least for now would be to act as a human from Earth Kingdom as it would be hard to explain how somebody from the Water Tribes got there and Air Nomads as well as Fire Nation were clear out of a choice.

She wouldn't need her fairy powers or Wings for now, so she changed back to regenerate her magical Powers and just cloaked as a human.

She followed the group into a small village where they were trading for supplies as they suddenly were under attack by three girls, one of them throwing lightning bolts at the group.

They defended themselves and began to retreat as this girls were to strong for them.

Ahesia used her powers to grow some plants and bound the girls to the ground just to quickly join the fleeing group who of course had noticed that she helped them and let her come with them.

Appa quickly went of and soon the village was out of sight allowing everyone on Appas back to finally relax.

Socca: _„So, you're an Earthbender?"_

Ahesia: _„Sort of"_

Katara: _„I'm Katara, that's Soccer, Toph and Avatar Aang."_

Ahesia: _„I'm Ahesia"_

Aang: _„What were you doing there, did you live in that village?"_

Ahesia: _„No, I have no real home at all and I don't need one. I like traveling."_

Socca: _„Any connections to Firenation?"_

Ahesia: _„No. No connections to anyone here. I like to be on my own, living the live that I want."_

Aang: _„That must be fun, no one who says what you have to do."_

Ahesia: _„It can be, but it can also be lonely and brings some problems with it."_

After this everyone went silent and soon Socca and Toph were sleeping and Ahesia was thinking of the time at Alfea.

** Flashback**

Bloom: _„Ahesia, the boys have organized a ship we can fly to Earth with for a visit during spring break, want to come with us?"_

Ahesia: _„Sure, why not."_

Bloom: _„Be outside the Gates in two hours."_

Ahesia: _„I will be there."_

Six hours later they were approaching Earth when suddenly several Alarms started to come to live.

Timmy: _„We're targeted by a ship, they're hailing us."_

Sky: _„Let's hear what they want, open channel."_

Prometheus: _„This is the Earth ship Prometheus, please deactivate your Engines and identify yourself."_

Sky: _„This is the Red Fountain Shuttle Eraklyon, we're approaching the planet to visit some relatives."_

Prometheus: _„Please land your ship in our starboard Hangar. We want to discuss this matter in person."_

Sky: _„Understood."_

After the channel was closed Sky looked back to the others in the ship for suggestions.

Ahesia: _„I think I can handle this. Earth made contact with the Nox before I left perhaps we can find a solution. But I will as always pose as human first."_

Tecna: _„Sounds logical."_

After the ship landed on board the Prometheus they were escorted to a conference room.

Hammond: _„Welcome on Prometheus, I'm General Hammond current Commander of this ship."_

Ahesia: _„Thank you General, I'm Ahesia and those are Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven and Timmy."_

Hammond: _„So, who do you want to visit on Earth. People on this planet are not exactly used to Spaceships nor Aliens. In fact only a few people now that the Prometheus exists. And may I ask you were you come from?"_

Ahesia: _„Well, we come from different Planets in a region of space that is only access able with special ships. Also there are no Stargates in this region so we can't give you Coordinates or a Gateaddress. We..."_

Hammond: _„When there are no Stargates, how do you know of the Gatesystem, you don't seem to have the need to use them."_

Ahesia: _„We don't even have to use the ship, we have other ways than the Stargate or Spaceships to visit a Planet. We came to Earth to visit Bloom's adoptive parents. We visited them before and nothing happened. We know that we have to keep this secret that we are not from this Planet."_

Hammond: _„But how can we trust you?"_

Ahesia decided to stop her cloaking and to show the General that she was in fact a Nox.

Ahesia: _„I know you visited my Homeworld shortly before I left. If you trust the Nox, you can trust me too. I promise you that we will do everything to avoid that our secrets are revealed."_

Hammond: _„So you don't live on your Homeworld anymore? And what do you mean with your secrets?"_

Ahesia looked to the other Girls, there was no need for telepathy to ask them this question. They nodded and transformed to their Enchantix.

Ahesia: _„That's why. I couldn't get a proper education on my homeworld on this matter. I'm a Fairy." _

** end Flashback**

Two weeks later and some rather quiet stops later they were landing near another small settlement to trade for supplies but nobody was there, they seemed to be hiding in their houses and Aang tried to get them out with some jokes as they suddenly noticed Azula, Tay Lee and Mai standing there together with a small Firenation Army as well as following Earthbenders.

Aang: _„Well then, any ideas?"_

Katara: _„Other than run?"_

Socca: _„Sounds like a plan"_

Toph: _„Oh come on, we can beat them, we are better than them"_

Ahesia: _„I agree with Toph, even you don't know what I'm capable of"_

Socca: _„Is that something common around you Earthbenders, you seem to think that nobody can beat you"_

Toph: _„Your right, nobody can beat ME"_

Ahesia with a grin: _„And I'm actually not an Earthbender. Let's fight! Enchantix!"_

Her transformation was of course hell of a distraction for everyone. They just stood there unsure if it would be better to fight or flee. Only Toph could use this distraction as she could not see what was happening and managed to knock out major parts of their opponents army with her first attack.

Toph: _„You see, while you were just standing there I was actually fighting. I'm better!"_

Aang: _„If you could see Toph, you wouldn't either"_

Azula had quickly recovered from her little shock and began to attack only to find her lightning bolts stopped by a shield that protected those under it also against the attacks from Fire and Earthbenders while the Attacks from those under the shield worked quite well and soon Azula had no choice than to flee.

Ahesia: _„Sorry I didn't tell you. There was no need for it and I wanted to know you better before I tell you my secrets."_

Toph: _„What secret?"_

Socca: _„I told you. If you could see her you wouldn't be able to fight either as the Attack started."_

Katara/Aang: _„So, what are you?"_

Ahesia: _„I'm a Fairy. Fairy of live to be exactly."_

Aang: _„No Earthbender?"_

Ahesia: _„No Earthbender, not even from this Planet."_


End file.
